Love Like Woe
by jperroso
Summary: They've got a love like woe. SpencerxToby. One-shot.


love like woe

songfic-y

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG AT ALL! Disclaimed!

* * *

_I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable._

Spencer and Toby had an undeniable spark. He could make her smile in seconds just by saying her name. Every little thing he did, she loved it. He was not only her lover, but also her friend, and she loved that about their relationship. He was amazing. She had never been so happy while in a relationship before.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her lips gently.

She whispered it back, and their lips touched again. At their moment, both of them felt like their love and relationship was absolutely undeniable. They saw nothing wrong in the relationship at all. It was just an undeniable and love-filled relationship. After their sweet kiss, he pulled her into a long hug.

He felt so in love with her that he just didn't want to let her go from his arms.

_But I'm finding out love's unreliable._

Yeah, on some days, their love was undeniable and amazing, but on others, things could get shaky. They didn't stop loving each other, but they argued a little too much. He loved her, and she loved him, but sometimes stubbornness and conflict got the best of them both.

"So why were you out with Emily at a freaking graveyard!?" Toby demanded. "I'm worried about you! You can't just keep running off at late night! What if you get killed of something? Rosewood isn't a safe place at night. What if you end up like Alison?"

Her nostrils flared, "Toby, what I do is bone of your business! So would you please just back off?"

"It IS my business, so I won't back off! You're my girlfriend, I don't want you to get killed!" He yelled.

She rolled her eyes at him before turning away.

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay... or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

"Go home, Toby. I have to meet up with Emily to study," Spencer lied as she picked up her school bag just to make it seem like she was actually going to study.

"You always say the same thing," he shook his head. "I won't buy it again. Stay here with me, please!"

"Even if I want to, I can't! Emily and I are seriously going to study today, no joke," she said.

"Then let me come with you. I can maybe help you guys study," he offered, with a smirk. He knew that she wasn't going to study, so he knew she couldn't let him come along to 'study'.

To Spencer, he was just a roadblock that was blocking her from sleuthing about A tonight...

_'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm, out on the boulevard. Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star._

It was one of those good days that the couple wasn't bickering. It was one of those days that they were both happy with each other, and the relationship. They both loved those days a lot. When their friends asked how the relationship was doing, they could confidently say it was going well.

He was out on a walk with his demanding step-sister Jenna. Jenna needed his assistance because she was blind, so he couldn't say no to her, even if she could be a bit of a bitch sometimes. It was pretty rude to not offer to help a blind person. His parents would insult him for days if they found out.

On his walk, he stopped and grinned when he saw his beautiful girlfriend walking down the street with her three best friends by her side. They were giggling and smiling as they chatted freely, and Toby couldn't help but grin when he saw how adorable her smile was, and how beautiful she looked right now, as usual.

"Toby, we've stopped walking!" Jenna said, annoyed. "Why have we stopped walking? What are you looking at?"

"Just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." Toby mumbled as he continued to walk with Jenna.

_And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name!_

If there was anything he hated more than his fights with Spencer, it was when she talked about some other guy. He hated hearing her talk about other guys, it was a pain. Toby was the jealous type, so he couldn't even tolerate it one bit! Especially the nasty doctor Wren... That cheap man was always swooping in and trying to steal his woman!

"Oh, when I hurt my leg that day at JV field hockey practice, I hurt my leg," Spencer began. "But it was all okay, because that really sweet doctor Wren patched up my wound. He's such a sweet guy, plus he really knows his stuff! He's an excellent doctor."

Toby gritted his teeth. He hated hearing Wren's name. He shook his head.

"I'm going to go get some lemonade!" He randomly announced before getting up.

_'Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious, but I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down._

When they weren't fighting and being miserable, their relationship was quite enjoyable and sweet.

"Happy birthday, baby!" Toby exclaimed as he leaned in to kiss her. "Tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner at the most expensive restaurant in this town. I've been saving up some extra money throughout these past weeks so that I could take you somewhere really nice on your birthday."

"Oh my god, you're the best!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "I love you," she leaned in and kissed him again. "...so much..." she continued after the kiss.

_To counter this addiction, got me on a mission. Darling, can I get a break some how- can I say no?_

He was addicted to everything about her. They fell back on Spencer's bed with their lips continuously touching without breaks. He loved her and wanted her with such crazy desire, but she told him that she wanted to wait before sleeping together, and he respected that. But today, it seemed like she wanted to go all the way.

"Spence... are you sure?" He asked in a hushed tone, still holding onto her.

"Yes," she confidently answered. "I'm sure, Toby."

He honestly didn't know if she was really ready to do this. He was excited, but he would never want to pressure her into her first time so soon. But, he couldn't say no! How could he ever say no to those big brown eyes and those luscious brown locks? He could never say no to her. He loved her too much.

He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"I love you," he whispered.

She said the words back before grabbing the hem of his shirt and beginning to lift it off of his torso. She smiled when she saw those abs that she loved underneath. She took his shirt and tossed it off the bed, and then gave his chiseled chest a long kiss. He hovered on top of her and kissed every inch of skin he could get. They loved each other.

It was an addiction.

_She's got a love like woe, girl's got a love like woe. I kinda feel like it don't make sense._

He always felt like their relationship was stressful, no matter how much he loved her. He was sitting at home at midnight. He had stormed home after another one of their stressful fights. He loved her so much that it hurt him. It was such a stressful relationship. It was a love like woe... Well, only sometimes. When everything was going well for them, their love wasn't sorrow or stress... It was the opposite of that.

Sometimes, their love was bliss.

_Because you're bringing me in..._

"Toby, I'm so sorry for all the secrets and the fighting," Spencer quietly said as she pulled him into a desperate hug. "I love you so much, and that fighting was so stupid of me! You're the one that makes me happy, and I was just being stupid. I'm so, so, so sorry for everything."

He allowed her to nuzzle her head into his neck.

"Spencer, you don't ever have to apologize," he told her as he held her in his arms. "I love you, too. All that fighting was also my fault, and I'm sorry about it. I just love you too much! I never want to fight with you again."

"Agreed. Please don't leave me," she begged.

"I would never want to," he said before kissing her again.

_And then you're kicking me out again!_

"Spencer, why is this happening again?" Toby asked, sighing. "I thought we agreed to stop all the bickering and fighting! It was driving us both insane, and now we're fighting once again?"

"Maybe if you would stop being such a jerk, this wouldn't keep happening!" Spencer yelled before storming out.

_Love so strong, then you moved on..._

Toby sat alone at a table in the Apple Rose Grille as he watched Spencer flirt her ass of with that doctor he hated: Wren Kingston. Spencer and Toby's recent bickering had caused them to go all the way to an actual break up, and now she seemed to have moved on with Wren. She was happy. Toby felt like he could never make her happy. He always made things complicated, huh? Wren made her smile.

"Wow, you're an amazing doctor, Wren!" Spencer flirtatiously said as she eyed Toby. She knew he was jealous.

"Why, thank you Spencer," Wren said with a grin. "It's so marvelous to see such a young person taking an interest in the medical field! It's prodigies like you who make the world go round, you know."

"Prodigy? Wow Wren, you're too kind," Spencer grinned.

_Now I'm caught up in suspense._

Toby didn't know what to think. Were Spencer and Wren together? He was more than curious; he was jealous! He didn't want to see the girl he loved with this charming Wren fellow. He didn't want to lose his girl to some faked-personality British dude! He wanted to be Spencer's only man. Wren couldn't have her!

_...Because you're bringing me in, and then you're kicking me out again._

* * *

"Spencer," Toby mumbled in annoyance. "So, I'm assuming that you're not with Wren today, huh? Is he doing something that's sexy?"

"God, what is with you?" Spencer groaned, and rolled her eyes. "I barely saw Ween! We went out to the Grille like a week ago! And what's it to you, anyways? We broke up... You and I!"

"So!? That doesn't give you the right to keep killing me with suspense about this Wren guy! I thought you knew that I loved you, but I guess not!" He yelled.

"You love me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He shyly nodded, "I never stopped, either."

"Toby," she began, "Wren meant nothing. It was one date, I swear. I talked to him after that, but I told him I wasn't interested in seeing him right now... It's probably because I still love you..."

"You love _me_?" He asked, grinning. He was glad that the suspense with all this Wren drama was finally over.

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot." She laughed, and leaned in to crash her lips against his.

So, her love was like woe. They had a stressful relationship, but it was worth it. She loved screaming "I love you" at each other in a fight, she loved bickering and making up, she loved the thrill of their relationship. Perfect relationships weren't all that perfect... They were no fun, and that's what made them not perfect. That's the reason that she just couldn't be with Wren. He was one of those 'I-do-no-wrong' kind of guys.

She would much rather be with Toby, who she had a thrilling and fun relationship with. She loved it...

Even if they had a love like woe.


End file.
